Quanto aspettare ancora?
by Ryanwe
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi vorrebbe semplicemente osservare il tramonto, ma Anakin e Padmé scelgono un luogo per incontrarsi che lo rende testimone involontario di quello che avrebbe preferito non vedere.


**A/N: Ciao a tutti! Questa è la mia prima fanfiction su Star Wars, spero che a qualcuno piaccia. Potrebbe essere un po' AU per il fatto che è ambientata all'incirca tra l'Attacco dei Cloni e la Vendetta dei Sith e Obi-Wan è a conoscenza della relazione di Anakin e Padmé già da qualche tempo.**

Una brezza fresca diede il benvenuto all'uomo quando uscì lentamente sul balcone e i raggi del sole calante lo avvolsero come un mantello caldo e accogliente. Il leggero profumo di fiori e i petali sparsi sulle mattonelle erano un contrasto piacevole con l'aria sterile dell'ambiente interno, e l'uomo assaporò l'atmosfera pacifica con gli occhi chiusi per qualche secondo, immobile, prima che la sua gamba ancora indebolita dalla ferita ricevuta qualche giorno prima cominciò a protestare. Allora percorse con un po' di fatica la distanza che lo separava dalla balaustra appoggiandosi a delle stampelle e, dopo averle sistemato a portata di mano, si appoggiò con le braccia sulla ringhiera. Mandò un sospiro di sollievo, poi sorrise, un'espressione tra il divertito e il rassegnato. Era già quasi una settimana che era sotto l'osservazione dei dottori e ancora faceva fatica a camminare qualche metro da solo… Si passò una mano sulla fronte, come per scacciare i pensieri dalla mente, e alzò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte. La prima cosa che vide fu una luce rosata abbagliante, e i suoi occhi, abituati alla soffusa illuminazione elettrica dell'ospedale, rimasero accecati per qualche istante. Poi, man mano che si abituarono, la brillantezza della luce si stese come una coperta rosa opaco sul paesaggio sotto al balcone, perdendo intensità ma conferendo una particolare bellezza antica e malinconica agli oggetti che copriva. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo era abbastanza al sicuro per lasciarsi andare a qualche minuto di contemplazione e lo fece con piacere, lasciando defluire i propri pensieri nella Forza e facendo avvolgersi dal suo flusso. Chiuse gli occhi, e le sensazioni delle cose intorno a lui scivolarono intorno alla sua coscienza. Assaporò il piacere dell'ascolto per qualche tempo, senza pensare. Non sapeva precisamente quanto tempo fosse passato, quando un increspamento nel flusso di energia lo sorprese con la sua presenza. C'erano delle persone nelle vicinanze. Aggrottò la fronte: possibile che fossero già arrivati i dottori per i controlli serali? No, non gli sembrava che le persone si trovassero nell'edificio. Erano invece da qualche parte davanti a lui. Questa volta aprì gli occhi lentamente, e li lasciò abituarsi gradualmente alla luce del tramonto di fronte a lui. Poi, si spostò leggermente in avanti con le braccia e fece cadere lo sguardo sul piccolo giardino che si trovava direttamente sotto il balcone su cui si trovava. Era un piccolo spiazzo di terra rimasto libero dopo la costruzione degli imponenti grattacieli circostanti, dove erano stati eretti dei muretti leggermente più alti di un uomo, disposti come un piccolo labirinto, e coperti di glicine in fiore. Una sottile brezza faceva danzare i piccoli petali rosa e lilla sopra i sentieri e le panchine, mentre ogni tanto una folata più forte delle altre ne portava qualcuno fino al livello delle stanze dell'ospedale. Appoggiata ad un muro, vide una donna. Era la senatrice Amidala, e alla sua vista, sentì l'equilibrio che lo aveva pervaso fino a pochi secondi prima turbarsi. Ricordi indesiderati e che avrebbe felicemente dimenticato cominciarono a scivolare nel retro della sua mente. Il ricordo del giorno in cui l'aveva presentata al suo padawan, anni prima, e quello della prima volta in cui aveva visto i due avvinghiati in un bacio. Ormai sapeva della loro relazione da qualche tempo, ma nessuno dei due lo sospettava. Probabilmente, pensavano di essere molto discreti nei loro incontri… Avrebbe veramente preferito non sapere, almeno per non sentire quei sensi di colpa che già cominciavano a sussurrare nella sua mente. Come aveva potuto Anakin ignorare con tale facilità le basi di ciò che gli era stato insegnato durante tutto il suo addestramento? Come aveva potuto lasciare che dentro di lui si sviluppassero emozioni verso la persona che avrebbe dovuto solamente proteggere per conto del Consiglio? Come se fosse stato chiamato all'appello dai suoi pensieri, vide il giovane entrare nel giardino. Anakin e Padmé erano ancora separati da un muro fiorito, e per qualche secondo Obi-Wan ebbe la possibilità di osservare le diverse emozioni che scivolavano sui loro visi: impazienza ardente nella luce rossa sul viso di lui, e attesa incerta su quello di lei. Poi, Anakin fece qualche passo lungo il sentiero e finalmente si videro, gettandosi l'uno verso l'altra e quasi cadendo nell'abbracciò che seguì. Il vento sollevò dei petali in un piccolo turbine intorno a loro, mentre il sole, ormai visibile solo come una striscia di rosso intenso tra i grattacieli, li bagnò nella sua luce. Non vide cosa successe dopo, né lo voleva. Obi-Wan si girò, e inciampando leggermente, ritrovò le stampelle. Ormai Anakin era adulto e aveva fatto la sua scelta, ma lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsene almeno i parte responsabile. E, inaspettatamente, sentì anche una fitta di tristezza. Conosceva veramente così poco il suo padawan da non riuscire nemmeno ad aver visto cosa lo turbava? Dopo la morte del maestro Qui-Gon, aveva messo tutto il suo impegno e la sua volontà nell'addestramento di Anakin, ma solo ora cominciava a capire che probabilmente non era stato abbastanza. Il pericolo che aveva percepito in lui non gli aveva mai permesso di fidarsi completamente, e così Anakin si era allontanato, senza che lui riuscisse a individuare il momento o il motivo preciso per cui questo fosse avvenuto. Appoggiandosi alle stampelle, tornò lentamente nella stanza, e chiuse la finestra, lasciando fuori l'ultimo raggio di luce del giorno e il suono di risate. Presto sarebbero arrivati i dottori di turno per i controlli. Avrebbe voluto tornare presto alla sua vita normale, ma ancora non poteva: doveva avere pazienza, allenare poco a poco la sua gamba con piccole passeggiate e "semplicemente riposare", come gli aveva detto un'infermiera spazientita una volta. Ma come poteva, con quello che stava accadendo al _suo_ padawan? Avrebbe dovuto essere un appoggio per lui, la persona di cui si fidava per discutere dei suoi dubbi e i suoi problemi, ma sembrava che non fosse più così. Sapeva che il suo dovere sarebbe stato quello di informare il Consiglio, ma si sentiva molto reclutante a farlo. E se Anakin avrebbe voluto informarlo, ma temeva la sua reazione e il suo giudizio? Se temeva che parlarne con lui avrebbe potuto portare problemi alla senatrice? Se aveva bisogno solo un po' di tempo per radunare il coraggio di affrontare i propri errori? Una parte della sua mente glielo suggeriva, ma Obi-Wan non voleva pensare che Anakin non potesse considerare le proprie azioni un errore. Non voleva pensare che si fosse completamente estraniato dal Codice, considerando le proprie emozioni sopra alla disciplina e alla dedizione che il controllo della Forza richiedeva. Non voleva pensare a quello che il maestro Yoda sembrava considerare il naturale flusso delle cose: emozione, paura, rabbia e… il lato oscuro. Qui però frenò i suoi pensieri. Doveva calmarsi, pensò. Doveva fidarsi di Anakin. Aveva fatto un errore, ma con un po' di tempo probabilmente lo avrebbe capito e corretto. Chi non aveva mai sbagliato? In quel momento, sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta e due medici entrarono. Mentre eseguivano i controlli esaminando i suoi valori con diversi macchinari e annotando velocemente i risultati , Obi-Wan non riuscì a trattenersi da un brivido. Una sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato veniva dalla Forza ogni volta che i suoi pensieri erano occupati dalla coppia clandestina e non riusciva a ignorare un brutto presentimento che sembrava crescere dentro di lui con il passare del tempo. Cosa stava cercando di dirgli la Forza? Che decisione desiderava che prendesse? Domande senza risposta, che gli risuonavano senza sosta nel mente, confondendosi con i sottili rumori elettronici dei macchinari e il fruscio dei vestiti dei medici intorno a lui.

 **A/N: Piaciuta? No? Ditemelo in un commento. Grazie per avere letto la mia storia e buon proseguimento di giornata.**


End file.
